


Sixteen

by Elizabeth_Rose



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Latrelle (On My Block) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Rose/pseuds/Elizabeth_Rose
Summary: Honestly it's near midnight and I'm sleep deprived but I've just watched this damn show and oh boy I'm attached. So here's a shittily written thing about Latrelle.





	Sixteen

Latrelle is six years old, and he plays with Cesar Diaz in the school yard, in the streets, in the Freeridge park. And sometimes Monse, and Ruby, and that slightly strange Jamal joins in for a game or two, because they're all somewhat friends. Mostly though, it's just them.

Latrelle is ten years old when they start to grow apart. He doesn't know why, and yet he does. Because he's from the Prophet’s turf, and Cesar's brother runs the Santos gang, and they're just not meant to mix. He still sees him about sometimes, and sees that he's grown closer to the other three, and while he's sad they're apart, he's just glad that Cesar has someone else.

Latrelle is fourteen when he starts trying to get the gang’s approval. Stealing, drinking, getting in fights. Because if he gets in the Prophets his family is protected. And while he knows it isn't good, he knows even more that that's just how life is.

Latrelle is sixteen when he's let out of Juvie, and he's changed in more ways than just one, but he's a Prophet, and now he's got to act a certain way. Now he has to protect his turf, because he needs to protect his brother.

Latrelle is sixteen when he pulls a gun on his old friend, because a Santos is a Santos, even if they were friends before. But he can't shoot him, because they were friends before. He just wants to scare him, to warn him off his turf, before another Prophet doesn't just scare him. And it's not until he's home, making sure his brother is asleep, that he wonders when Cesar just became a Santos to him.

Latrelle is sixteen when Cesar - _lil’ spooky_ \- pulls a gun on him in the parks toilets. He's knocked to the ground and he begs, and pleads, and asks for mercy because yeah, sure, he pulled a gun, but he didn't shoot. Please don't shoot, Cesar. He has to live, because he has something to protect. He has a brother.

Latrelle is sixteen years old when he realises he can't run away, because what if the Santos gang take it out on his brother as a warning. And sure, he didn't shoot, and that Cesar didn't shoot. He's just not sure the elder Diaz wouldn't.

Latrelle is sixteen when he takes his gun and goes to his old friend Ruby's house, because he knows Cesar is there. And he knows there's no escaping from this. Because this is what life is. It's kill or be killed, and he can't leave his little brother alone.

Latrelle is sixteen years old when he fired his gun, and it rips through his old friend and the girl he danced with. But the streets never taught him to aim, because it's Ruby's blood running loose.

Latrelle is sixteen years old when he fired his weapon, and now Ruby might die, and the girl he danced with might die, and he doesn't know what's going to happen, because there isn't any way the Santos gang is going to take this.

Latrelle is sixteen years old, and all he wants to do is reverse this all and go back to when he was six, and Cesar was six, and Ruby wasn't hurt, and their biggest worry wasn't gang related.

Latrelle is sixteen years old, and all he wants to do, is tell Cesar he's sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I don't know what his age is meant to be in the show, but I put him at 16 like his actor 
> 
> (2) I'm not sure but I think Cesar said they used to play together as kids so I just ran with that. 
> 
> (3) He hugs a kid when Cesar was first meant to kill him, so I decided that was his brother. 
> 
> (4) this is just my take on this idea but idk it's late and this all sounded good in my head. 
> 
> (5) I took some inspiration from BNV's 2014 Los Angeles "shots fired".


End file.
